Characters/Ashoka
Overview | width="230px" valign="top"| Pros: * Strongest Throw-type character in both stats and skills * (Normal) Mass debuff and status effect infliction options * (Evil) Increased power and quickness of both stats and skills dramatically improves her damage output * (Both) One of the strongest AOE Hero skills in the game | width="230px" valign="top"| Cons: * Low crit rate and mediocre type advantages can hinder damage output * (Evil) Very restricted range on her passive and skills * (Both) Hero skill has fixed range and AoE, which can be hard to capitalize on without someone to manipulate enemy positioning |} Skills (Normal) |} Ashoka, also known as the walking ero-scene, is my personal favorite among the Throw type heroes. She has high power, decent speed and defense, and a skillset that emphasizes both power and crippling effects. Her all-around usefulness allows her to be positioned well in both the front and middle row. Her passive skill debuffs the speed of an entire file of enemy heroes, which is one of the most useful stats to stack debuffs on. Her normal attack is of the standard Throw variant, with less power in favor of more flexible range and slightly lower delay. Law's Restriction is a quick, cheap skill that inflicts the highly debilitating Curse effect on multiple enemies. It's definitely worth utilizing in boss battles or versus diagonal formations of dangerous enemies. Ashoka's final two skills are where her real damage potential begins to shine. Sri-Mahadevi Throw has great range, solid damage, and applies the Paralyze effect to help slow down the enemy's turns. It's simply fantastic in combination with her Speed debuffing passive. Her hero skill, Ashoka Pillar, is one of the very few six cost skills in the game, which always signals a skill that packs a serious punch over a notable AoE. This doesn't disappoint, dropping a huge 400% damage modifier on all four corners of the enemy's formation. The fixed range and AoE can make it difficult to capitalize on sometimes, but coupling Ashoka with at least one ally that can manipulate positioning can help to set up for a big finish. Finally, Moksha is Ashoka's transformation skill, and like most form changes, it shifts her into a much more focused and ridiculously powerful hero. Skills (Evil) |} This form is Ashoka when she gets pissed off, and you definitely don't want to be on the receiving end of this badass gangster's anger. Her stats all jump up a point or two with the exception of her Defense, and her skillset puts aside range and status effects for even more raw speed and power. Her passive shifts from a mass Speed debuff to Discernment, the best single hero debuff passive in the game. It requires her to be positioned in the front row to make use of it, though, so keep that in mind if you intend to transform her. Evil Ashoka's basic attack remains the same Throw, but her second skill becomes Glare, a cheap, fast, large debuff to a single hero's Defense. It compliments her massive damage output perfectly, and can be stacked twice for particularly hardy foes. Kisshouten Throw is the single most efficient damage to cost ratio Throw skill in the game with almost 300% damage for only 2 cost! Note that both of these new skills have severely restricted range to just a few panels in front her, so positioning becomes much more important while transformed. Bloody Ashoka Pillar remixes her original hero skill with a new fixed AoE pattern and a handy Dispel effect to remove any buffs, while staying at the same damage, cost, and Delay. Where the old Ashoka Pillar hit the four corners of the enemy formation, the new bloody variant lays down that massive 400% damage on the four cardinal edges of the enemy formation. Due to her entire moveset's range and AoE restrictions, I heavily recommend pairing Evil Ashoka up with allies that can move enemy heroes around to set up for her pulverizing blows. Items The best thing about Ashoka is that both of her forms essentially play with the same mindset: to deliver a brutal beat-down. Due to Throw-type items being purely defensive in nature, you can easily transform her into a well-rounded, tanky powerhouse that can easily hang on the front lines and rain terror on the full enemy unit freely. Alternatively, you can utilize non-type specific Attack and Luck boosting items to completely focus on maximizing her damage output, which conversely makes it more dangerous to put her on the front lines. If you intend to primarily use her in Evil form, it may also be worthwhile to save a space for a mobility item to help position her for attacks. Good Item Synergy: # Golden Fleece and Tatenashi Doumaru #* Either compliment Ashoka's stats well, but with both she becomes an 8/9/7/4 beefy tank, or a 10/7/8/5 bruiser without weakness while transformed # Gungnir or Ame no Kagoyumi #* Whether transformed or not, the massive Luck boost perfectly compliments her huge damage output with reliable crits. The bow is likely better used with someone that can hit AoE though, in my opinion # Katana items #* Doujigiri in particular boosts up Attack massively, but Juzumaru and Onimaru can be useful for helping her build up her crit game # Attack boosts #* Items such as Mjollnir and Harpe are simple, non-specific Attack boosters to help maximize her awesome damage potential # Aetite or Heidrun #* Both of these items facilitate efficient movement around the battlefield, something that is direly needed while transformed if you have no allies to move enemies into your range Missions Notes Category:EiyuuSenki Category:Characters